Into the unknown
by brian.gross.5473
Summary: Alex mercer is on his final mission to destroy blackwatch and the virus, when things go south. Being trapped and sent into space, he remains dormant for years, till one day, the ship containing him crash lands into a certain planet. Watch out universe, Alex mercer is making a comeback.
1. Chapter 1

Alex mercer. That was the name of the single most powerful being to ever exist on the face of the earth. He was a man, a monster, and a terrorist. But he was also something more... A _virus, _and not just any virus, no, this was the _ultimate_ _virus. _An entity that adapted and evolved constantly, an entity that could take on the entirety of humanity... _and win._

He had gone through many hardships in his life, and un-life. For you see, Alex j mercer no longer existed, no, he was gunned down at penn station, and from the ashes of his death, rose... _Zeus._

When Zeus first awoke, he had no idea what was happening to him. The fact that he regenerated instantaneously from bullet wounds that should have been fatal, was enough to convince him that he definitely wasn't normal. From there he went on to discover a great many things, most prevalent among them being the fact that the being he used to be, was the one that had released the virus. The one that had killed millions within a couple of weeks.

Soon after he realized this, he started exhibiting more powers, the more obvious ones being the fact that he could absorb and replicate anything living, gaining their memories as well as their skills and DNA. In doing this, he improved his virus every time he performed the act of carnage that was absorbing something.

But all that had been months ago. After the nuke, everyone assumed he was dead, and he kept it that way. Silently taking out entire bases of blackwatch without ever being truly seen. Now, after the city, and the world was almost rid of the scourge that was redlight and blackwatch.

And today was the day he was going to be rid of them once and for all. He was at one of their more isolated bases down in Antarctica.

Alex mercer surveyed the soon-to-be battlefield, taking in the beauty of the white landscape, as well as the multiple tanks of bloodtox over by the southeast wall of the large castle-like complex. Though he was all but immune to the murderous gas, it still served as an irritant, and when in the middle of a battlefield, that could be deadly. Not for him of course, but he still wanted to get through this without too much trouble. Honestly, taking these out had become more a chore than a hunt now, and all the thrill of chasing his prey was long gone, it was always the same pattern of "point, shoot, aaaarrrrgggghhh!"

As it was, his only plan was to jump as high as he could (which was considerably higher than his previous feats) and perform a devastator. He had found this to be the easiest way to take these bases out. He wouldn't even lose any biomass from it, he would simply absorb all the bio-matter that came into contact withe tendrils of his devastator.

All in all it was very bland, and he no longer really cared for taking the lives of others, even though the momentary rush of memories from absorbing someone left him in a state of near-euphoria. he was starting to realize the consequences of his actions, after an angry black man by the name of James heller tried to kill him, claiming that he had killed his wife and daughter. Though he didn't _care_ per-say, the emotional pain he felt from the mans memories after he absorbed him was enough to give him pause.

But enough of that, today was the day he finally rid the world of blackwatch and red light. Leaping high into the air, Alex turned, and formed his signature hammer-fists, adding extra weight to the already multiple-ton man. He was right above the base now, stopping his gliding form through liberal use of a backwards dash, he simply let himself _drop._ Alex increased the weight of his considerably compact mass, and he dropped all the faster, all whilst readying the tendril-devastator.

It had been ten seconds, before he sighed to himself in annoyance "shouldn't have jumped so high" he muttered over the screaming wind. Another ten seconds passed before he came into contact with the massive building, and the immediate reaction was _devastating. _As soon as he hit it, a shockwave went through the ground, and tentacles erupted from the base, destroying the multitude of tanks and other vehicles that littered both the inside, and the outside of the base.

After the tendrils that made Alex mercer had retracted, he noticed one thing. Through all the devastation that lay before him, he noticed that "there aren't any bodies" Alex muttered, extremely paranoid at this point. The bio-abomination looked about for the telltale signs of a trap, but found none. So instead of standing there for hours-on-end, he decided to move. Too bad it was already too late. As he ran across the floor, it started to retract, forcing him to run faster, or fall into whatever trap the demented soldiers had concocted. But it was all for naught, for as he was about to jump, he felt a small tug, and realized that he had just been impaled through the midsection. "Shit!" Alex shouted as he was pulled backwards into the pit, as the floor fell out from under him.

Alex's' fall was short-lived however, as something slammed into him, forcing him down further. He then activated his enhanced eyes, having absorbed many an animal on his mission to destroy blackwatch, he had gained quite a few new powers, including seeing in the dark. Upon doing this, he saw the form and features of what had collided with him. It was a large plate of steel, and though he couldn't see it, he assumed it was backed by a large amount of machinery. Alex turned, looking towards the bottom, and what he saw didn't please him. From what he could see it was a man-sized box of a shiny silver material. "Titanium", Alex growled inwardly.

He only had a few seconds left, and he needed to think of something before he was slammed into the metallic box, lest he be subjected to the will of his enemies. He started to tear through the steel machinery constantly pressing down on him, and was nearly through the large-ish machine, when a sudden jolt sent him tumbling again, metal still clutched in his hands.

At last, he slammed into the floor, and immediately he was on his feet, and about to jump out, when an insanely thick lid fixated itself on the top of the metal box, he started to punch the walls and the ceiling, even activating his musclemass power at the same time as one of his newer powers, they were simply large metallic fists, an upgrade, and a downgrade from the hammer fists at the same time. They allowed for much faster punches, a smell as extreme piercing power, when shaped into a cone.

And he did just that, but just as he was about to punch through the large metal lid, he felt and heard a large rumbling from beneath him. "No" the now shocked blacklight being stated to himself in disbelief. "They plan to send me too..." He began punching the metal shell with renewed vigor, leaving large holes in the box, though behind the metal was simply more metal. His arms simply weren't long enough. The rumbling was starting to get faint, and Alex was starting to get worried. If they were truly sending him where he thought they were... It couldn't mean anything good. Both for the world and for him. For the world, because of what blackwatch might do if he wasn't there.

As the rumbling from beneath him stopped, he heaved a sigh of deep regret "I'm sorry Dana..." And with those few words said, he slumped into the corner. It was official. He was in space, and there was no going back anymore. Had he been human, he might have cried. But he wasn't, he saw that every time he looked into his sisters eyes. He was a monster, and monsters don't cry.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time. And if she was being honest with herself, she had never wanted to see this place again. Jack, patient zero, these were just two names people called her. She didn't care much for the other names. After all, no one liked being called bitch. But she didn't really mind it. She was a bitch, but if anyone called her that... Well biotics weren't just good for crushing skulls.

She looked out the window of the transport ship, the reason she was here... Was she really here for payback? Or was it assurance? Assurance that this place could never hurt her again. She held the button in her hand. She just had to press it. One press of a small red button and the place that tortured her, both mentally and physically, would be gone forever. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned towards the source.

Commander Sabrina Shepherd. A tall Caucasian woman of twenty nine. She had raven black hair, was nearly flat-chested, and had a lean muscular look to her, as well as a-seemingly permanent-reassuring smile on her face. Though her smile threatened to falter as she watched jack turn around. Though jack put up an angry facade, it was just that; a facade. And as jack turned, she saw the pain in her eyes, though jacks features changed almost immediately. "Get your fuckin' hands off me Shephard" jack shrugged her ally-in-arms hand off. "Jack..." Shepherd trailed off, and was about to speak again, when jack came back with an angry "I don't need your pity _shepherd_." Sabrina sighed, what could she do? She knew that this woman was slowly tearing herself apart from the inside, but she didn't know... How was she supposed to help her? Should she even try? She simply didn't know.

"Maybe... No" shephard cut the thought off, almost before it had been fully formed, shuddering at what jack might do if she attempted to give her shore leave. She wasn't a soldier, but shepherds new that after this, jack was gonna need some serious alone time... Or did she? Shephard mentally ripped her hair out, she had never been good with people, and because of that, she joked a lot. Though she liked being around people-well, nice ones anyway- most times she simply didn't know what to say. So she joked. Shepherd laughed nervously, and reached back to scratch her head. A nervous tic she had picked up from some crazy spike-haired kid a few years back.

Shephard, the genius she was, was about to make one of her all-too-cheesey jokes, when suddenly an alert came over the comm. "commander Shephard" A voice that was obviously their AI companion EDI came over the communications system. "What?" Shepherd responded. "There is an object of unknown origin hurtling towards you as we speak." "What!" Shephard exclaimed. "There is-" EDI was cut off by jack " we need to get the fuck outta here!" And with that the shuttle they were currently on launched off towards their ship, which was currently in orbit around the planet.

(later on the Normandy)

"What is it?" A confused shephard asked the resident AI. "Magnifying now shephard" and with that, an image flickered to life seemingly from thin air. It was an image of a small archaic looking space ship. It was mostly square, but had small pieces fitted to it, most likely for aerodynamic purposes, though it looked more like a large chest than anything else.

"Have you checked inside of it yet EDI?" "No commander, would you like me to run a full analysis?" EDI questioned "Yes, thank you EDI." With a dismissive gesture shephard said "alert me when the sca-" "finished Shephard" "whuh?" Sabrina shephard was stupefied at the speed in which the AI completed her task. Instead of answering, EDI pulled up the details from what she had just learned of the mysterious box.

"It is a cube made of purely titanium alloy, it seems to be over twelve feet thick and seems to have taken massive amounts of damage from something, it also appears to be over a hundred and seventy-five years old." "Wow... That's old" shephard stated to the amusement of the un-shackled AI "Astute observation commander" EDI joked in her own way, and it brought a smile to shephards face. "Yeah yeah, real funny. Now, is there anything inside of it?" Shephard once again queried the AI "My scans indicate so, shephard. It seems to me a mass of organic matter. Though I cannot tell from which species, I would need a physical sample." "Well shit..." Shephard stated, her curiosity obviously getting the better of her. But did she really have time for this? She was trying to save the universe after all. Well... Maybe one quick peek... " EDI have the crew prep a shuttle. I'm going down there.

**Hi! I'm a new writer, so thanks to anyone reading this, your awesome. Now I would like to state a few things. Firstly, I would appreciate any criticism as to things I could do better, I am after all doing this to improve myself... And to provide entertainment too, of course! Also, I am writing this from my iPad, so any spelling errors can be attributed to the fact that I can not see all of my writing at once, due to having to scroll up and down the page for forever. As I said earlier, I appreciate any and all criticism, as long as it's positive. Well, I guess I will see you guys later!**

**P.S: did anyone get the dragon ball reference? Cookies' n cream to anyone who did. Lol ttfn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness... It was all that Alex knew. Before now, all he had done was fight. But now that he was alone... He didnt know what to do; and it scared him more than anything else.

Zeus, the one who defeated entire armies, day after day. Zeus, the one who had taken countless lives; even reveling in the feeling of the wholesale slaughter he had brought upon his enemies. Zeus, the viral abomination that could evolve almost at will...

Was scared of not having a purpose.

He had killed many people, many monsters, hell, even an animal or two...thousand. But he had always had a purpose; destroy blackwatch and everyone affiliated. But now... he was trapped, with no way out. Well, he had many a way out, but not many that he was sure he would survive. Not even Zeus was so arrogant to think he would survive floating in the cold of space for millenia. And that was assuming he didn't encounter some spacial anomaly. Or even a sun or planet. While Alex was sure that he could survive a fall from orbit, he wasn't sure what would happen if he was deep-frozen, then subjected to the extreme temperatures that entailed falling toward a planet. He might survive. But then again, he might not. In the end, he didnt try it.

Instead; he slept. Not the kind of sleep that we humans experience; no, this was more acurately described as stasis. While in this sleep-like state alex conserved a massive amount of biomass. During this process, he expended a small amount of a web-like liquid from himself; yet another power he had gained from his time eliminating blackwatch. He surrounded himself with the substance, creating an air-tight space in which he expelled yet another layer, ensuring the airtightness of the man-sized cocoon he had formed, and continued to add layers until he was as compact as his large amount of biomass would allow him to be, which was the size of a large-ish box.

He then slowed his metabolism, the rate at which his virus detiriorated without fresh biomass, and waited. He waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. Had he been cognitive, he would have noticed the years slipping by, but he knew better than to allow himself to remain concious. Years by yourself can be bad, but when you are a viral monstrosity with thousands upon thousands of voices pounding on the inside of your skull, he would be absolutely _insane._

_0o0o0o_ (**I saw this used a couple of times in different stories, does it symbolize anything but a change in scenery or time?**)

In his unthinking state, he did not move. He didnt see, he didnt hear. He didnt even quiver when he felt the shuttle start to shake. It was only when he felt a jarring thud, that the un-hearing, un-seeing being that was Alex Mercer, truly began to stir. He first broke out of the hardened shell of dead biomass that had formed around him. As he did, he devolved into a mass of wriggling black and red tentacles. Eventually re-gaining a semblance of his old self, minus the clothes, he had simply lost to much mass to worry about such things.

instead, he crawled out of the webs he had created, only to find himself in the darkness once again. Though he had his own biological version of nightvision now, there werent any cracks in the seamless (albeit extremely dented) box-ship, for even the smallest amount of light to seep through. Alex then walked forward, in what he-himself called "primal mode" in this "mode" alex could think of nothing but feeding, and recovering his biomass.

The viral abomination then began to charge the closest wall, which just so happened to be the lid of the containment ship; and began beating against it with all of his savage might. Though his strength was extremely diminished, courtesy of being locked in an airtight box for who-knows how long; the being began to make headway. As it launched itself at the now badly dented lid, the being that was, and yet wasn't Alex Mercer, heard a ripping, tearing noise. But he payed it no attention to it, as he continued to throw himself against the door. Alex built up all of his not-inconsiderable strength into his legs, and jumped at the door. Hardening as much of himself as possible, as he crashed against the wall for a final time.

Fresh air, he could taste it. He could feel the wind against his partially-transformed "skin" and had this been the "concious" Alex, he might have reveled in the feeling. But it wasn't. It was his viral counterpart. His wild-side, his _animal_ side. And for the next hour, Alex did the one thing that he was-by nature-supposed to do. He hunted, he killed, and he _consumed_.

0o0o0o

Alex Mercer slowly regained his senses, sight first, then feeling, then hearing. It took him a while to comprehend the information though, as his mind felt extremely sluggish. Though what he saw when he finally awoke shocked him a bit. His arm was wrist-deep in some poor creature. But it wasnt the fact that he had impaled it that shocked him. It was the fact that the creature-itself looked like some strange mix between snake and dog.

Alex nearly ripped his hand out of the unfortunate creature, before realizing that he was dangerously low on biomass. Alex thought 'What the hell is this thing?' He observed the strange creature, his hand still sticking out of its rib cage. It was white in color, had scales covering the entirety of its body, and had a series of long spines running down its back, as well as two on either side of its jaw. Contained within this jaw, were a set of razor-sharp teeth.

It was then that Alex remembered the shuttle, being launched into space, and even the first few weeks he had remained awake. Did this mean he was on a foreign planet? Had he just discovered an alien? How would he get back to earth? Alex then made another realization "wait, I was launched from earth, it would take at least nine years to reach pluto... Just how long was I asleep!?" There was a scowl on Alexs' face, as there was normally.

He then looked back to the Alien before him 'Is it even safe to eat?' the mistrusting monstosity asked himself. 'only one way to find out' and with that, hundreds of tendrils erupted from all over his body, ripping the creature to pieces. But to his continued confusion, it felt like he hadnt gained anything from it. It added to his reserves of biomass, but other than that, nothing. It felt like he had done this before, and that was disconcerting.

He then peered at his surroundings. Where the hell was he? It looked like no-one had been here for a very long time. There were thick vines covering the broken down walls, as well as scorch marks across much of the metal floor. He was in some sort of abandoned military facility, if the many rusted, decrepit firearms littering the floor were anything to go on.

He appeared to be in the armory, and what he saw of the firearms confused him. They were much smaller than those that he knew of, and as he cautiously pressed a button on one of the less broken down fire arms, it looked like the thing unfolded into what seemed like a shotgun. Alex pulled the trigger on the weapon, only to be dissapointed by the things weak splutter of energy. but this made Alex curious, the scientist that he had once been, coming to the forefront of his mind.

What could this thing run on? He didn't see a cartrige anywhere on the strange weapon, and as far as he could tell using his thermal vision, it was ran by a now depleted energy source, that still glowed a constantly fading yellow. "Without the use of a hammer to set the gunpowder off... if there even is any gunpowder" he looked suspiciously at the fading yellow core. "Perhaps magnetic fields? If not that, then there must be a foreign propellant im not familiar with.

**(I need more detailed information about the more technical, and biological aspects of mass effect, pm me a link? or perhaps you could tell me yourself? While i played all three games, i do not know every little aspect of mass effect, or the way things in that universe works) **

Alex's ruminations were interrupted as someone called out to him "Hey! You!" Alex turned, hand on his chin, something he had taken up doing shortly after the nuke. As he was nearly done turning towards the distinctly feminine voice, he heard a quickly uttered "stop!" and stop he did, though he had no real reason to do so, he didnt want to make a bad impression on whoever had called out to him. After all, they could be his way off this rock. 'Wait, what the hell!? There are people out here? just how long was i asleep!?' Alex questioned internally, masking his scowl with a look calmess.

It was then that three more questions were spewed from the persons mouth "First of all, who are you? second, why are you here, And third... Why the fuck are you naked!?" Alex actually blinked at that last statement, confused as to what she meant. He examined himself, and as he did, he realized she was right, he was completely naked.

The woman was getting quite angry now, "Answer me Damnit!" And Alex did just that, his perfect acting skills coming into play "I-I D-don't kn-know" Mercer purposely stuttered, projecting the aura of a scared middle-aged man. It seemed to work, as he heard a small, almost inaudible (to humans) click originate from behind him. "Here" she said, presumably tossing something at him. Whatever it was hit his shoulder, and he examined it. It was, to his shock, a large-ish pair of what seemed to be boxers.

"Put it on, id rather not see your... ahem, anyway, come with me, and we'll get you sorted out. I would call in a transport for you, but as it is, something is messing with our long range communications." The woman said, as he put the extremely uncomfortable boxers on 'I've always hated wearing clothing' Alex grimaced to himself, as the virus writhed in discomfort; he was used to being free-form. Something like clothing constraining him, if even a little, made him uncomfortable. He would have to replicate the boxers when she wasnt looking, didnt want to freak her out, after all.

Plus he didn't know what type of technologies they might have developed during his... abscense. It may seem prepostrous, but he really didn't feel like getting vaporized today. He finally turned around, the irritating boxers set firmly in place.

0o0o0o

'Why was he naked!?' Sabrina Shepard mentally shouted, "Hey g-" The words died in her throat, as she saw perhaps the most handsome man alive. A blush that did not go unnoticed by Alex, lit up her face. "Wh-whats your name?" It was shepards turn to stutter, as Alex smiled, further adding to her blush. "Alex, Alex Mercer" the man responded, his voice was silky, and that combined with the smile that still alit upon his face, nearly brought Sabrina to her knees.

"Okay... Alex, m-my name is Commander Sabrina Shepard, I'm a spectre" When Alex presented no reaction, Sabrina adopted a puzzled look "Haven't you ever heard of the spectres?" Alex shook his head "I... Dont remember" 'Amnesia?' shepard questioned inwardly. "Do you remember anything?" Alex once again shook his head 'Great, just great, I just _had_ to find the one guy in the milky way with memory loss' Sabrina thought. "Do you remember anything else?" Shepard questioned the amnesiac man.

"Unfortunately, no. Not anything that makes sense anyway" Shepard sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

**(Hi everyone! I know its benn, like, a week since i have updated, but that was because i was having to deal wit "life n' stuff" anyway, here is the third chapter, I hope anyone that reads this enjoys, and i will try to update more frequently. Also, I tried to make this chapter longer in this one, How did I do? Leave a comment!) **

**P.S: I will try to make a reference to at least one movie, anime, book, Etc. every chapter. I would be surprised anyone got the one in this chapter, its kinda subtle (or at least i think it is, lol) WEll TTFN, Ta ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walked slowly behind the strange woman, unconsciously shifting as he did. "What kind of technologies have they come up with in my absence?" "Are there other sentient races out there?" "What types of weapons do they have now?" These were the type of questions that ran though Alex's head while he walked.

He didn't know what it was, but something felt... _off. _Like something had been taken from him and replaced with something totally different. It had to do with his current genetic structure, he knew, but he didn't have the time to sit there and "look" through his DNA.

As it was, he didn't have time for anything other than getting on this "ship" as Shepard had put it. Of course, he had no real reason to hurry, it was just a feeling he had. A sense that something bad was about to happen, and if Alex was anything at this point, it was paranoid.

The viral monstrosity was about to pipe up and ask Shepard a few questions pertaining to the current state of things, when he "felt" the bushes to his left move.

Alex had always had a "sense" of sorts. It was like an enhanced version of electroreception, able to sense the naturally occurring electricity within the bodies of others, and, as he had discovered at a later date, visually show him where they were.

Though he had heard, and even smelled the man long before now, he had assumed he was dying, by his short, laborious breaths, and deemed him a non-threat. His current observations proved him right, however, peculiarly enough, the thing was still active and moving.

From his and Shepard's standpoint, the man was totally invisible. Having hid himself well, behind the small copse of trees and bushes.

Had he not been there, Shepard would have most likely died within the next ten seconds.

There was an audible "snikt" as something was drawn, and a mass of red painted metal launched itself from the bushes. Alex reacted instantly, though lazily, as he reached out and grabbed the would-be assassin. Lifting him into the air with ease. Shepard turned around just in time to witness this, and stare in awe at what she saw.

There was Alex, lifting up a fully grown krogan like it was a plaything. Even swinging the blood pack mercenary around and slamming him into a wall, creating a small dent as he did. Though she didn't know much about krogan physiology herself, she was pretty sure they were impossible to pick up conventionally, much less with _one arm_.

Now Alex knew a lot about how aliens, and even monsters, were supposed to look. But never in his life had he seen something do damned _ugly_. The thing looked like one of godzillas baby's had taken steroids, grown a bigger pair of arms, and developed a crest of some sort behind its head. And if that didn't register on the ugly scale, it seemed like half of its face was burned off.

Alex took a quick glance at Shepard, noting the shocked look on her face. He smirked to himself, apparently this thing-whatever it was-was supposed to be heavy. A sadistic grin spread across his face, and he subconsciously reached across, to place his hand under the things chin."Why did you try to kill her?" Alex spoke, getting right to the point. The disturbing (at least to Shepard) grin, still plastered firmly on his face.

"None of your business, you filthy human" the krogan responded, disgust evident in its voice. Alex sighed, even in an inter-galactic time, there were still racists. Or would it be specistsnow? Alex didn't care. Or at least not enough to pursue the thought, as he slammed the krogan against the metal wall causing an even larger dent this time, and forcing the mercenary to spit up blood.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Alex said as he tried to form his claws. Keyword being _tried_. For as he tried to form his claws, he felt a tingling in his hand, instead of the customary cool numbness that always came with transforming, or even being damaged. He looked don't to his hand, only to shock himself, as instead of claws, there were red flames dancing about his arm. "What the fuck!?" Alex exclaimed, actually quite shocked for once.

"You think I'm scared of death, human? Don't think you can scare me just because you can do a few cheap tricks" Alex averted his gaze from his hand to glare at the lizard-creature. "You know what this is?" Alex said, his tone promising death at even the slightest sign of a lie. "Y-yes" the creature actually seemed shaken up by Alex's glare, as if sensing on an instinctual level that it had angered a predator much greater than itself.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Alex shouted, his patience wearing thin. "T-they're biotics." The krogan replied shakily. 'Biotics huh...' Alex thought "what exactly can I do with these biotics?" Alex asked, his glare persisting. "You can m-move things using your mind" the obviously uneducated krogan responded. 'Holy shit... The future really _is_ like star wars!' Alex thought jokingly.

"Well, thanks for the info. But, unfortunately, you_ did_ try to kill my friend here" He drawled, all the while pulling his arm back, and when his arm finally reached its full length... He plunged it fist first _through_ the heavily armored krogan, then hitting the wall behind the lizard man, spattering it with blood.

Alex removed his arm from the bloody mess, flicking his arm back and forth, attempting to get the blood off. Then, he remembered, 'Shepard' and his eyes widened. How could he be so stupid? She was standing _right there!_ It was then that Alex heard the five words he had hoped not to hear for a while to come.

_"What the fuck are you!?"_

**Aaaaaaaahhhhhh finally done. Sorry everyone for the delay, over the past weeks I have written five different versions of this, and all five were deleted thanks to this stupid iPad and my siblings. Yet again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you continue to follow this story and enjoy the chaos that ensues. Btw thanks for all the support on this story, you guys are amazing! (P.s. The reference in this one is pretty obvious lol)**


End file.
